


Phone Calls

by fuckyou_vivalapluto



Series: Welcome to Night Vale Oneshots [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, M/M, my friend wanted me to write this, short and not so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyou_vivalapluto/pseuds/fuckyou_vivalapluto
Summary: This is a fic of what I imagine the phone call would have been like, if Cecil had picked up the phone in part b of Old Oak Doors (episode 49). :)
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Series: Welcome to Night Vale Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963426
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Phone Calls

“And now, I take you, dear listeners, to the weather.” 

Cecil leaned back in his chair as the music started playing, and reached for his own copy of Kate Chopin’s “The Awakening”. 

He prepared himself to leave the safety of the studio, and fight alongside Tamika Flynn, and her army of teenagers, against the Smiling God. 

He was about to shut the door, when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID, and immediately picked it up when he saw who it was.

“Carlos! Oh my god, are you alright? I haven’t seen you since you materialized yourself into my studio with Dana.” He said hurriedly.

“Hi Cecil.” Carlos’ voice crackled through the speaker, and Cecil could feel his heart melt.

“I got so worried when Dana, and John Peters, You Know, The Farmer, returned, and you did not. Where are you?”

“I’m alright, but listen, Cecil, I figured it out. We can't shut the oak doors unless everyone is back where they belong, and every moment those doors are open, more of that light gets through into Night Vale.”

“Oh yes, what is that light?” Cecil asked.

“I’m not sure, but I couldn't figure out why we couldn't just keep the doors closed for good, and it was really frustrating to have a problem I couldn't solve.”

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry.” 

“And then I got sad because I couldn't solve it, but then I did solve it, and I felt so happy!” Carlos chuckled. “So those are some, but not all of the emotions that I had.”

Cecil nodded, it was important to keep track of your emotions, so you could write them down, in case the sheriff’s secret police needed them.

“Here is what I found,” Carlos continued sounding as he always did, when explaining his scientific discoveries. “Night Vale is a place that is difficult to leave and difficult to enter. And connecting a place as weird as that with a place as weird as this, was causing a lot of strain on linear time and space. So, those native to Night Vale, Dana, John, the angry woman in the intern shirt, all had to return home. I hope they’re safe.”

“Yes, Dana, John, And Maurine are all home safe.” Cecil confirmed.

“Good. And, the masked army all had to come back here. Which they did, just moments ago the last of them came back through the door. It is so exciting when you make a scientific discovery like that. I was very happy! But then, as the last of the masked army members came through the door it slammed shut, and vanished.”

Cecil paled, not liking what Carlos was implying.

“And I remembered, that I am not Night Vale. I remembered that, as far as the laws of the universe are concerned, it is not where I belong.” Carlos’ voice cracked. “Cecil, I don’t even remember how I got to Night Vale in the first place.” 

“Carlos, please tell me you’re not saying what I think you are saying.” Cecil whispered.

“I promise that I will find a way back to you. I’ll be fine. I’m a scientist.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Cecil, a scientist is usually fine.” 

Cecil nodded, knowing this was true.

“When will I see you next?” He asked, trying not to cry.

“That, I am not sure, it could be weeks, or it could be months. Best of luck at home. I love you.”

Cecil froze, Carlos had never said that to him before, nor him to Carlos. He was about to respond, when he heard a click, and the phone call ended.

“Carlos?” He called into the phone, knowing that he had already hung up, but wishing it wasn't true.

“I love you too.” He whispered, as the phone dropped from his hands, and he began to cry.  



End file.
